In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize a variety of electronic software distribution tools to remotely install software on various platforms. When a workstation or server image becomes corrupted due to incorrect distribution of software and/or with installation of software, this could affect multiple systems simultaneously, thus, making it necessary to bring all of the affected systems back into operation with minimal or no data loss. As such, it has become imperative that organizations and/or businesses examine the efficiency and effectiveness in terms of resources consumed, such as, storage and/or memory required as well as time spent by personnel when attempting to recover workstation or server images when a system problem occurs within these organizations and/or businesses. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the process of recovering data when there is a system problem and at the same time controlling any costs associated with such recovery.